Calvin and Hobbes: The Revival Age
by InkBoy64
Summary: A series of stories set after the Calvin and Hobbes comic strips by Bill Watterson. Expect laughter, adventure and an emperor penguin named after a Greek philosopher!
1. Starting Info

**Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. Cartoonist Bill Watterson does. However, Amelia & Plato (Not to be confused with the Greek philosopher) were created by me.**

 **Information.**

 **Cast:**

 **Calvin: Jason Drucker**

 **Hobbes: Patrick Stewart**

 **Susie: Scarlett Johansson**

 **Dad: Matt Smith**

 **Mom (or Mum depending on your nationality): Felicity Jones**

 **Moe: Jack Black**

 **Miss Wormwood: Dame Judi Dench**

 **Principal Spittle: Sir Ian McKellen**

 **Also a few new characters who weren't in the original comic strip:**

 **Amelia, Calvin's new next-door neighbour and crush (despite his hatred**

 **for girls). A female version of Calvin: Emma Watson**

 **Plato, Amelia's Emperor Penguin friend. A good pal of Hobbes': Kevin Hart**

 **Ernest Krimbely, the Main Antagonist (Villain) of the series. An evil superintendent who**

 **wants to put everyone in school FO-REV-ER!: Kevin Spacey**

 **Also, I made a timeline of the Calvin and Hobbes universe made up of 3 parts:**

 **BC: Before Calvin. The prequel series.**

 **MD: Modern Day. The setting of the Calvin and Hobbes comics by Bill Watterson.**

 **SP: Sequel period. Set after the events of the original comic strips.**

 _ **Our**_ **setting is in the Revival age, a time after the Modern Day and before the Sequel Period.**

 **The First Episode is E1: New Neighbours.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	2. E1: New Neighbors

**Episode One: New** **Neighbors**

It was 6:00 am and the birds were tweeting. The village of Chagrin Falls was getting up to a peaceful start.

OK, scratch "peaceful".

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" CRASH! "WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING FOR ONCE!"

"HEY! QUIT YELLING AND PUSHING, YOU WORTHLESS HAIRBALL!"

Yep, you guessed it! It was Calvin and Hobbes, the Tremendous Duo! Right now, they were on the wagon, bickering at each other about who should control, as Calvin was LAME at wagon riding.

"YOU DUMBO! YOU ARE THE WORST AT STEERING!" Hobbes bellowed.

"ME? WHY YOU LITTLE- "Calvin never got to finish his sentence as both looked forward, to see a large cliff!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

The wagon flew off the edge and plummeted to where a bramble bush lay!

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OWWWW!

Calvin, Hobbes, and the wagon landed in a heap.

"Y-y-y-you dunderhead! N-now look w-w-what y-you did-d-d-d!" groaned Calvin.

After brushing the prickles off their selves, the two gathered up the remains of the wagon and headed for home.

As they got to their street, they saw a moving van at the house next door and a lot of commotion.

"Wow. We've got new neighbors." Calvin said in excitement.

"I hope they have cute girls!" Hobbes replied.

"It's a shame the old neighbors moved to Britain," Calvin went on "I never even knew _why_ they moved."

" The answer's obvious actually, isn't it!" Hobbes replied, thinking of the trouble Calvin would cause with his vivid imagination. Just to say, the old neighbours had moved when Calvin was only _2_! I know, they have a great memory.

They were just in the front yard, when a little girl popped up from the fence and said "Hi!"

"AAARGH. A GIRL. I'M DOOMED. HELP! ALIEN INVASION! ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! GIRLS!" shouted Calvin in fright.

"Oh, don't mind Calvin here. He's just not too keen on girls" Hobbes said.

"You have a tiger? That's cool" the girl replied.

Hobbes blushed at this admiration. "Why yes, it is, thank you!".

By now, Calvin had calmed right down.

"Phew. Well, at least an emperor penguin the size of Hobbes didn't appear from the fence." he said.

Unfortunately for Calvin, that's exactly what happened next.

"Hello, there." greeted the penguin.

Calvin jumped up in fright. "AAARGH! A GIANT PENGUIN. I'M DEAD! DEFINITELY DEAD. AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!".

"Well, this is weird!" said the penguin in confusion.

"Anyway," said the little girl "I'm Amelia Briggs and this is my penguin, Plato."

Plato shook hands with the duo.

"Calvin? Do you want to come over with…with... hey, what's your tiger called? "Amelia said

"Uhhhh…Hobbes." Calvin replied.

"Ah, do you and Hobbes want to come over to mine and play on my Xbox One?"

"Xbox One? Wow! I've been wanting to get that console!" said Calvin.

"Well, that's great!" Amelia said and then headed with Calvin for Amelia's new house along with Hobbes and Plato.

Calvin's Mom looked outside, at the duo heading indoors "Looks like Calvin's made some new friends by the looks of it." she said.

Calvin's Dad, who was watching Eyewitness Action News, looked at his wife after hearing this.

"Uh Oh!" he replied.

The End.

 **Next Episode: E2: Calvin Clash.**


	3. E2: Calvin Clash

**Episode Two: Calvin Clash**

A brand-new day had come to Chagrin Falls and today, weirdly, a small boy and his tiger were up early.

That's right! It was Calvin and Hobbes, up early today, but no-one knew why. Usually, Calvin would stay in bed until his mother told him he would be late for school, or until he realised it was Saturday.

Ah! But today, it was the official release of the new graphic novel 'Kingdom of War' and Calvin wanted to get it first!

At the bookstore, the duo met up with their new friends Amelia and Plato. They too had come for the new graphic novel.

"Isn't this exciting," Calvin said, "It's the best thing this year since the Captain Napalm Movie!"

"I know!" replied Amelia. "I heard that the book will introduce the new character Xara! She's a cool warrior from the Amazonian army whose joined forces with the hero Kane to defeat the evil monster king Groton!"

After a while, the bookstore finally opened. All the kids who came rushed in with the money and rushed out with the new novel in their hands.

Calvin ran towards his tree fortress along with Hobbes. "Oh boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, BOY! I can't believe I finally have this amazing longly-awaited graphic novel phenomenon!" he said excitedly.

Hobbes was also enthusiastic about this. "I hope the War Tiger is as good as it looks!"

After reading this new amazing fantasy novel, Calvin then had an amazing idea! And of course, it wouldn't end well!

An hour later, Calvin, Hobbes, Amelia, Plato, Susie Derkins and Moe the bully were assembled at the park. They were all donned in home-made battle armour.

"Alright then!" Calvin shouted "The idea is that we are at war and have to fight to the death. Last one standing is the winner! Got that?"

Everyone in the war was silent.

"Yes? Well let's go!" shouted Calvin.

The battle started! Everyone was running around, trying to avoid the barrage of water bombs.

 **SPLOOSH!** Susie was hit. With her now out of the game, only five remained.

Moe was splashing his water bombs at everyone he could see! **SPLASHOOIE!** He had hit Hobbes! But then, **SPLAT!** Calvin splattered him!

Now only three were remaining!

By now, Calvin and Amelia were facing off in a showdown.

A maelstrom of water bombs were now splashing back and forth!

 **SPLASH! SPLISH! SPLOSH!**

 **SPLAT! GOOSH! SPLATTER!**

Amelia was now gaining the upper hand but, unfortunately for her, she then ran out of water bombs!

 **KA-SPOOSHOOIE!**

She was blasted with a well aimed water bomb from Calvin!

"Ha-Ha! I am victorious! Mwah-hah-hah-h- **OH-NO!** "

 **KA-SPLATOOSH!**

He was hit with a surprise-attack water bomb from Plato!

"Woo-Hoo! Now I'm the winner!" Plato exclaimed.

Calvin lay vanquished and drenched through.

"Rats!" he said in defeat.

The End.

 **Next Episode: E3** : **Meet the Superintendent.**


End file.
